


The Larry Chronicles

by my_larry_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Beards, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_larry_heart/pseuds/my_larry_heart
Summary: Louis wakes up in a little's headspace, and Harry's not sure what to do about it.





	1. Baby Lou and Harry too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I started this randomly today and thought I would post it. I didn't read over it before posting, so sorry if there are mistakes. Let me know what you think! Have a great day :) Xxx.

Chapter One

**~~T __~~**~~__~~ _ap,_ _tap._

     “No, go away,” Harry groans as a hand brushes his cheek.

      _Tap, tap_.

     “It’s too early for this. Nineteen is a young enough age to sleep in to whatever time I please,” Harry mumbles, still stuck in his sleepy haze.

      _Tap, tap_.

     Harry brings his hand up and stops the little palm gently patting his cheek. With a reluctant sigh, he opens his green eyes. What he’s met with are these innocent, blue orbs, leaning closer to his by the second. Tiny knees press up against his thigh as two small hands rest against Harry’s chest. “Lou,” Harry chokes out, surprised he’s not bundled up under the sheets, crying like he was yesterday from management telling him he’s worthless for what’s now probably the millionth time. It’s complete bullshit, but try telling that to someone who already thinks so low of themself.  “How are you feeling, babe?”

     No answer is given. They both just stare at each other ‘til Louis puts his thumb in his mouth and starts sucking on it, while he rolls over from his crouched position onto his back on the right side of Harry.

     Harry gets up and walks around, past the clock that reads 8:00 a.m. in bright red, until he’s standing by Louis’ side of the bed, looking down at him. They slept in Harry’s bed together because of what happened yesterday. They usually sleep in the same bed anyway, since they are flatmates and both don’t like sleeping alone.

      _Why is he sucking on his thumb?_

     “Lou? We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Harry says, stroking the slightly older boy’s feather, caramel-colored hair.

     Louis erupts in a fit of giggles around his thumb, kicking his legs in and out the way a baby would do if they’re happy.

      _The way a baby would do. Shit._

     This would happen to Niall all too often. How do you think he stays happy twenty-four seven? He’s a different age everyday, Zayn taking care of his boyfriend when he becomes too little to care for himself and Liam pitching in whenever he’s needed. Zayn says it’s Niall’s mind’s way of coping with fame, and he lets him do it because who doesn’t love a happy Nialler?

      _Ok, stay calm. Maybe if we take a nap, he’ll wake up twenty-one again._

     Harry walks around to his side of the bed again and lays down on it.

     “Come here, Lou Lou,” Harry says as he reaches out and grabs Louis under the armpits, dragging him across the mattress until Louis is on top of Harry, pressed together chest by chest. His legs are draped on either side of Harry’s hips, tiny hands resting against each bicep, head placed in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis turns his head so that his little nose is rubbing just under Harry’s jaw, and his forehead is pressed to Harry’s cheek.

     Harry kisses Louis’ forehead before shifting back into position and whispering, “Goodnight, Boobear. I love you very much.”

 

                                                                                                          ~ ~ * ~ ~

 

     Harry wakes up a couple of hours later to his lower half soaked with pee. How lovely.

    _I’m guessing that means he hasn’t snapped out of it._

     When Louis comes out of his head space, he’s going to be so upset and embarrassed that Harry had to baby him. First of all, they’re best friends and having your best friend wash you is embarrassing in itself but there’s also the fact that Louis may have a slight crush on Harry, even though Harry is oblivious to the feelings bottled up inside Louis. It’s such a minuscule crush that Louis doesn’t like to even count it as one at all. Plus, Harry is very girly looking, so that is Louis’ explanation for why he would feel this way to begin with. He’s pretty and has nice eyes and has curly hair and his lips are as pink as a princesses.

     Louis is very straight. He adamantly tells anyone and everyone who will listen to him about how straight he is. Another reason why Louis can’t even let himself think about his crush on Harry, other than the fact that he’s straight, is because Harry is bi. Harry likes and is attracted to guys, and he never once had shown any preference for his best friend, Louis. He doesn’t like Louis, and it would be extremely awkward if Harry knew Louis liked him because he doesn’t reciprocate those feelings.

     Harry picks up his phone, which says 9:48 a.m, and starts ordering diapers, binkies, a changing mat, soft stuffed animals and any other materials he’ll need to take care of Louis. He at least has some diapers and rash cream from when he babysits Niall that will hold them over until the things Harry ordered are delivered on his doorstep tonight through express shipping.

     Harry moves Louis, who’s still sleeping, off of him and puts him in a comfortable position on the mattress. Harry’s wet clothes are sticking to him uncomfortably, and he can imagine it isn’t much better for louis. How he hasn’t woken up yet from it is beyond him, but Harry lets him sleep in order to go into the bathroom to fill up the bath with warm water. He puts some bubbles, a cup and a few rubber duckies in the tub that he keeps under the sink for Niall. He’ll keep the box of bath toys out to let Louis pick what he wants to play with.

     Walking back into his bedroom, Harry pets Louis’ hair and tries to walk him up in the calmest and softer manner possible, wanting to avoid any temper tantrums. “Lou,” Harry whispers, brushing his carmel fring out of his face. “Lou Boo, wake up."

     Louis leans into Harry’s hand making small, high-pitched, content noises. “Aw, look how sweet my Boo is. Come on, open your pretty eyes for me.”

     Sleepy eyes open slowly, blinking up at Harry. Louis looks down confused as to why he’s cold. He feels wet all over his groin area and looks back up into Harry’s eyes. Louis’ bottom lip starts to quiver as his eyes well up with tears.

     “Oh, come here, baby. I’ll fix it. There’s no need for tears,” Harry says as he picks Louis up, places him on his hip with one hand across Louis’ back and the other under his bum. Louis’ so small and weighs nothing to begin with to the point where Harry feels like he has an actual baby in his arms. He rocks and bounces Louis back and forth in a soothing manner, paying no mind to their wet clothes. “I ran you a bath to clean you right up. You’ll feel as good as new, and then we’ll get some thing to eat.”

     Harry walks back into the bathroom and places Louis on the bathroom counter. He strips Louis of his clothing, throwing the wet clothes into the hamper to wash later on. He picks louis back up, tests the water with his fingers to make sure it’s not to hot and puts Louis in the bath slowly. Louis is so pliant, so good, not putting up any fuss. Thankfully, he can sit up on his own though and isn’t like a complete bowl of jelly, needing his head supported.

     “Which toy would you like, Lou?” Harry asks, holding out the basket. The basket contains Ariel from the Little Mermaid, some Finding Nemo toys, a little sailboat, a collection of sea turtles, a tiny water gun, and a packet of washable crayons that can be used to draw on the side of the tub.

     Louis sticks his tiny hands out and grabs the sailboat and the miniature water gun that fits perfectly in his left hand. He puts the water gun down first, letting it sink to the bottom of the tub and focuses on the sailboat. “Vroom, vroom,” Louis says unconsciously as he pushes the boat back and forth in the water.

     “Oh my God,” Harry mumbles under his breath. “That’s so fucking cute.”

     Harry slips back into his room for a second, noiselessly so as not to disturb Louis, and grabs his iPhone, rushing back into the bathroom. Louis is still making little noises here and there as he plays with his boat. Harry takes a short five-second video and sends it to Jay and Anne in their group chat. It’s just too cute of a moment to pass up. Plus, Harry’s mom and Jay know Harry and Louis have a weird connection and friendship and know they’re both weird in general, so they won’t even question why Harry’s watching Louis take a bath or why Louis is playing with bath toys like a four year old.

     He gets replies back within a minute of the two of them saying how cute Louis is and Jay requesting more pictures of her son in the future. Harry sends a heart emoji, assuring that he would soon. Louis probably wouldn’t like Harry sharing pictures or videos of himself to either of their moms, especially a video of him completely naked in a tub with his penis in the shot, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

     Putting his phone down, Harry gets out a washcloth, puts a little soap on it, crouches down on the tiles, and gets to work on cleaning Louis. Louis pays no attention to Harry’s roaming hands as Harry washes Louis’ little tummy and gently scrubs his arms and back. The only time Louis stops playing is when the washcloth gets to his private area. His blue eyes look up at Harry, expressionless mostly but with a hint of curiosity. He goes right back to playing when Harry is finished and moves on to shampooing the little one’s hair.

     Louis picks up the squirt gun that’s now filled with water and gives the trigger a little squeeze. Water squirts out of it, hitting the tub wall, and Louis lets out a small, happy screech.

     Harry can’t help but let out a huff of laughter. “You like that, babe?” Harry tilts Louis’ head back and rinses the shampoo with the cup he got from under the sink. He moves on to conditioner next.

     Louis squirts the gun a few more times with glee before a mischievous look takes over his face. He turns to Harry, looks him in the eye and squirts the gun at his chest, wetting his shirt a bit. Louis’ smile stretches across his face as he throws his head back with laughter.

     Harry looks down at the wet spot on his shirt, a small smile coming to his lips. “Oh, is that funny, Boo? Maybe I should get in as well.”

     Harry begins to undress, throwing his clothes in the hamper on top of Lou’s clothes. He can feel little bits of water being shot at him, one hitting him on his right butt cheek. Harry turns around towards the bath and climbs in next to Louis. He makes quick work of washing the pee off of himself with the same washcloth and decides that he’ll wash his hair another time, having went in the shower yesterday night anyhow. He sets the washcloth aside when he’s finished and lifts Louis up from under his arms.

     “Come here, Boo,” Harry says as he positions Louis in his lap, grabbing the boat and some duckies along the way to move them closer to play with. Louis’ back presses against Harry’s chest as Harry keeps his left hand wrapped around Louis’ tummy and leaves his right hand free to grab a rubber duck. They both play for another half hour, Harry mostly just watching Louis, before Harry gets out to dry himself off. He takes a second towel and picks Louis out of the water with one arm. He pats Louis dry, drains the tub and carries him into the adjoining bedroom, setting him down on a clean blanket on the wood floor.

     Harry quickly dresses himself in joggers and a T-shirt before grabbing a diaper, balmex, miniature toy race car, and onesie that he keeps stored in his closet for when Niall is over. He sets them down on the floor next to Louis and makes Louis lay down on the blanket. Harry lifts Louis’ legs up and fits the diaper underneath his bum, putting his legs back down and spreading them apart.

     He uncaps the balmex and, using his hands, he spreads it all over Louis’ lower half to make sure he doesn’t get a rash from the diaper or if he wets himself. Harry wipes it in between his thighs, over his penis and hairy balls and down all over his ass. He looks up to see Louis playing with the tiny race car, blue eyes fixed as he runs it along the blanket and up his bare, hairless chest.

     Harry makes quick work of taping the diaper up and putting each of Louis’ feet into the blue onesie that has a cartoon airplane on the right side of the chest when you zip it up. “Let's go eat now,” Harry says as he picks Louis up from off the ground with the toy car and begins to make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

                             ~ ~ ~

      Louis kicks his little legs as Harry walks into the kitchen, Louis sitting on Harry’s hip. “You’re a squirmy boo today, aren’t you?” Harry smiles down at Louis, gaining the blue eyed boy’s attention.

      Keeping Louis on one hip, Harry opens the fridge with his right arm.

      “Let’s see what we can eat today,” Harry announced, wanting to be as interactive as possible. He looks down at the little guy in his arms. “Big Louis doesn’t really like vegetables or fruits or anything healthy for that matter, but I don’t see you being able to eat a sandwich anytime soon.”

      “How about carrots, Lou,” Harry says while reaching in the fridge to hold up the bag of carrot. Louis gurgles as a response. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll steam these for you and make a nice baby mash so it will be super easy for you to eat. In the meantime, I think strawberries will suit us well.”

      Harry sets Louis down on their big kitchen floor and gives him the race car and some coloring books with crayons he has lying around the kitchen for Niall. After that, he gets to work. He spends about ten minutes peeling and cutting the carrots and putting them in a steamer on top of a pot of water that’s set to boil. He quickly cleans up and turns around to make sure Louis is doing okay.

      The boy has the race car in one hand and a green crayon in the other. Instead of drawing with it, he has it stuck in his mouth, sucking on both the crayon and his hand.

      “Boo, no!” Harry exasperates, taking large steps to reach Louis and gently pull his hand and the crayon away from his mouth. Ughh, he feels so stupid. He has to get Louis better toys for little babies. Even the tiny race car is a choking hazard, now that Harry thinks about it. He’s lucky Louis didn’t try to stick that in his mouth yet. He’ll have to put all small objects on the highest shelves.

      Louis looks at him with big eyes as he collects the crayons in one hand and tries to pry the race car out of the boy’s death grip. Louis’ bottom lip starts to wobble as Harry successfully takes the toy. Tears rush to the blue eyes, threatening to spill. Harry can’t take it, literally. He can’t take the toy away from this precious boy because he can’t stand to see him cry.

      Little whimpers start to fall from the baby’s mouth.

      “Oh no, don’t cry. I’m sorry sweetheart, you can have the race car back,” Harry gives in easily and willingly. Harry’s not able to say no to Louis when he’s big; he was an idiot if he thought he’d ever be able to say no to baby Louis. He gives the toy back and decides to make a mental note to keep an eye out and make sure the boy doesn’t eat it.

      He leaves Louis on the floor for a minute as he washes and chops the strawberries on a plate in to small, bite-sized pieces. Harry can hear the water below the carrots starting to boil and knows they’ll be done in fifteen or so minutes.

      Harry walks back to Louis with the plate of chopped strawberries in his hand. He sits on the floor next to Louis who’s playing with his racecar. Harry picks up a piece of the red fruit and calls for Louis attention, “Louboo, look at me.”

      Louis’ little head turns, and his big, blue eyes find Harry’s. The little one’s hand stays planted on the toy car he had been pushing back and forth along the floor.

      “Good boy, Boo,” Harry cooed. “Open up for Daddy.”

      Harry’s hand moved towards Louis’ mouth with the strawberry piece, and Louis’ mouth opened into a tiny circle that was just big enough for Harry to be able to place the piece in it.

      “Chew,” Harry instructed as he popped a strawberry piece in his own mouth and imitated an obnoxious chewing motion to get the point across. Louis copied the bigger lad and immediately opened his mouth for another bite once he had swallowed.

      Harry’s eyes widened in realization. Did he...did he just call himself “Daddy”?

      He’s having an internal freakout when he hears a high-pitched grunt in front of him. He looks down slightly and sees his baby with his mouth still open, waiting for more of the delicious fruit.

      His baby?! What is going on?!

      Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself. Right now he needs to take care of Louis, and he can deal with his own internal conflicts later when he puts the baby down for a nap.

      He goes on feeding Louis like nothing is wrong, praising Lou after swallowing each bite. Harry can’t help but turn into a ball of mush seeing his baby eat. Harry tried to feed him in as clean a manner as possible, and yet, somehow Louis still managed to get red all over his cheeks and surrounding his mouth.

      The baby is so happy, clapping his hand every time Harry praises him. He’s wearing a huge smile on his face, he giggles when he claps, and when he’s chewing he makes little “mmmm” sounds.

      This is the happiest Harry’s ever been, right in this moment. He loves this feeling. He loves feeling needed, and he loves caring for Lou.

      Maybe he was meant for this. Maybe he was meant to be a parent, even if it’s for someone who’s only little sometimes. After all, big Louis still exists, assuming Louis comes out of his headspace.

      Maybe Harry will have to talk to Louis when he’s big again. Harry wants to work something out where Louis doesn’t have to be big all the time.

      The carrots are ready, so Harry leaves Louis on the floor again.  He quickly rinses off the dish that had the strawberries on it. He uses a fork to take some of the carrots out of the steamer and begins to mash them on the plate.  Harry make sure that there are no chunks before popping the dish in the fridge. He quickly makes a sandwich for himself as Louis’ food cools off. He’ll have to give Louis something more well rounded for dinner.  Maybe he’ll purée some sweet potato, leftover carrots, broccoli, and lentils for Louis to eat.

      When his sandwich is made, Harry takes Louis’ food out of the fridge and takes both plates to where Louis was seated on the floor.  That’s past tense because Louis seems to have realized he can crawl and found Harry’s cat Evie who wandered into the kitchen. Louis is currently holding the cat’s tail as Evie looks at him curiously.

      “Lou, don’t pull the cat’s tail please,” Louis looks at Harry speaking. “Come here, Boo.  I’ve got some yummy carrots for you to try.” Louis watched Harry entice him with a spoonful of the mashed, orange stuff.  He crawled over towards where Harry is and plopped his round tush down.

      “Good boy,” Harry said

      Harry fed Louis pieces of mashed carrots, pretending the spoon was an airplane and a train.   He ate his sandwich in between feeding Louis. Once they were both done, he cleaned up the area quickly and heated up a bottle of milk by using a bowl of warm water and one of the Niall’s bottle.  He did this all while carrying Louis around on his hip because the baby was whiny and cuddly after eating.

      The time on the microwave says 11:38 a.m.   Harry rocks Louis gently back and forth in his arms.  Louis unconsciously sucks on Harry’s collarbone as they sway probably because the little guy wants a pacifier.   _He’ll have to wait for one to arrive tonight_ , Harry thinks.

      When the milk is warm, Harry takes it out of the glass bowl and heads to the living room sofa with Louis still in his arms.  He sits down and situates Louis across his lap with his head cradled in Harry’s arm. The tiny boy goes pliantly, all tuckered out from the morning of his bath, getting changed, playing and eating.  

      Checking if the milk is the right temperature on his wrist, Harry lightly taps the nipple of the bottle on Louis’ upper lip.  Instinctually, Louis upper and lower lips part, allowing Harry to slip the nipple in.

      Louis makes the cutest snuffling sounds as he suckles on his bottle.  Harry stares down at his baby in his arms and can’t be more amazed at his beauty.  This feeling of love that surges through Harry encompasses his entire existence.

      The feeling makes Harry burst at the seams; it bring tears to his eyes.  “I’ll always be there for you,” Harry mumbles, eye intent on the boy. “I’ll protect you through anything and everything.  I promise.”

      The boy opens his blue eyes sleepily.  He stares up at Harry with heavy lids and slow, long blinks.  Louis little left hand comes up from his chest, and he places it over Harry’s on the bottle, holding it in place.  His belly feels warm and full.

      Louis falls asleep when he’s three quarters of the way finished with his warm milk.  Harry puts the bottle on the table in front of the sofa and leans down to kiss each of Louis’ closed eyelids.  He slowly stands from the couch, careful not to jostle the baby in the process.

      Harry makes his way back up the stairs and into his bedroom.  He places Louis in the middle of the bed and barricades the boy with pillows so that he doesn’t roll off the bed while sleeping.  

      Making his way to Louis’ room, Harry picks up the blue bear on the boys bed that Louis got when he was four from his mom.  The bear is all worn out and has a patch of hair missing on his right ear, probably from Louis chewing on the poor thing over the years.  

      Louis introduced him to the bear during X Factor days when the five band member stayed at Harry’s stepdad’s bungalow to bond and get to know each other.  Harry found out about the bear by accident when Louis was having a nightmare one night, and Harry woke up from the noises he was making.

      The other boys were still asleep, but since Harry was up, he thought he’d comfort the scared boy.  He woke Louis up, who was almost entirely covered by his duvet minus his head peeking out. Louis woke up startled and pushed the duvet off, revealing the blue bear.  Louis had started to cry a bit at Harry seeing the bear and begged Harry not to tell the others that he still slept with a stuffed animal. Usually Louis is so confident and couldn’t give any care to what others thought of him, so it was a totally different side of Louis that Harry saw that night.

      Harry reassured him that he didn’t care about the stuffed animal and that Harry still has a bunch in his house from when he was little.  He reassured Louis that he wouldn’t tell the other boys.

      He might’ve also let slip that he thought Louis looked cute cuddling his stuffy.

       Louis had giggled, face turning a bit pink with the biggest smile stretched across his face.  He introduced Harry right away after that. “This is Beary the blue bear, and he’s my most prized possession.  My mom got him for me when I was four and had fallen on concrete and knocked my front tooth out,” Louis said shyly, the bear sitting in his lap.  

      “Well, hello Beary.  It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said dramatically shaking the bears hand.  “Any friend of Louis’ is a friend of mine.”

      They cuddled that night in Louis bed, Beary the blue bear squished between them with Harry’s arms wrapped around the bear and Louis to keep the boy from having another nightmare.  

      Harry walked back to his room and put the bear pressed against Louis’ side.  Louis’ eyelashes were so long, fanning his cheekbones as he slept. 

      Harry kissed the boys forehead once more, tucked him in with the quilt at the bottom of the bed, and let the boy take his much needed nap.  He went downstairs to sort out the kitchen and see what he could make for both lunch and dinner.

      Thoughts from earlier came back to Harry’s mind. It was unexpected to think of Louis as his own so suddenly. They are best friends though, so Harry’s not entirely shocked. He knows he would do anything for the boy and vice versa.

      Things fell into place for a reason. Harry’s going to try not to worry or stress about his new mindset. He’s going to go with the flow and let the pieces fall where they may…

  
  
  
 


	2. The Evolution of the Color Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis continue on being in this weird predicament with a few complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had a lot of nice comments when I posted the first chapter, so I thought I’d continue with this story <33 Thank you for the encouragement. I really appreciate it! Xxx
> 
> I will be adding more to Chapter 2! This is only the beginning.

Chapter 2

  
**_~~T~~_** he rest of the day past by uneventfully.

      Harry chopped up all the ingredients that he would need for dinner and put it on the stove. All he’ll need to do is turn the stove on later.

      He’s not sure what his Boo can handle taste bud wise as a baby, so he thought he would keep it simple: boiled and chopped chicken and mashed sweet potato and broccoli. It’s a little bland because the seasoning will be nil, but overall Harry thinks it will be fine.

      The green-eyed boy also made some fresh hummus with chopped red peppers for lunch as well as rolling some sliced deli meat with cheese. He’ll see what Lou can eat.

      Harry woke Louis up from his nap around one, and since infant Louis can’t really walk, Harry was as interactive as possible. He played peek-a-boo with the boy, which got his baby to let loose the funniest laughs. Harry ended up crying laughing at how cute his Blue was being.

      Harry may or may not have also taken a small clip of Louis laughing and sent it to their mothers. They loved it, needless to say.

      Blue. He also came up with a new nickname for Louis that really suits him. Harry thinks he’s obsessed with Lou’s shiny blue eyes. They’re like the ocean.

      Harry changed Louis’ diaper after lunch. He forgot that Louis was even wearing a diaper at first until he heard little sniffles and saw his Boo pulling on the soggy thing. Harry picked him up, went upstairs and changed him as quickly and painlessly as possible.

      The supplies that was ordered earlier in the day came that night. A box full of diapers, wipes, pacifiers, onesies and more were sitting in the foyer of their house waiting to be opened. Harry was most excited for the mahogany crib he bought Louis. He plans to call Liam up tomorrow to help with assembling the crib and the changing table.

      Man, Harry loves express shipping.

      For now, he gives Louis another warm bottle while he boils a pot of water to disinfect the pacifiers.

      When his baby falls asleep after being bottle fed, Harry lays him down in his bed, much like he did earlier that day for Louis’ nap.

      He quickly disinfects the pacifiers and brings them upstairs. Louis has his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it rhythmically as he sleeps. Harry takes the little hand out of Louis’ mouth and pops the pacifier in before the little could wake up.

      It’s only 9:06 p.m. by the time Harry is done cleaning the kitchen and putting on a load of laundry, but he’s completely exhausted by today’s events. He goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face quickly before calling it a night.

      Climbing into bed beside his Boo, Harry tucks Beary into Louis’ side so that he doesn’t wake up without it.

      Harry is soothed by the little snuffles the boy next to him is making. He can’t stop staring at the innocent boy sleeping.

      He looks so peaceful.

      Harry pets at Louis’ feather, brown hair for a second, brushing it off his forehead. He leans down and gently presses a kiss to the sweet boy’s temple.

       He wraps his arms around his Blue, cuddling him close. Harry is out like a light within a matter of minutes, the music of Louis’ little snuffles and breaths of air mixing together and rocking him to sleep.

 


End file.
